mightmagicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heroes of Might and Magic II
Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars to (zgodnie z nazwą) druga część serii gier komputerowych należących do gatunku strategii turowych z elementami RPG rozgrywających się w fantastycznym świecie wykreowanym przez studio New World Computing. Gra kontynuuje fabułę przedstawioną w poprzedniczce, wzbogacając historię krainy nazwanej Enroth o nowe rozdziały. Według kanonu, zwycięzcą konfliktu z części pierwszej zostaje Morglin Ironfist, który jednoczy cały kontynent. Po jego śmierci tronem zainteresowali się jego synowie. W wyniku serii intryg zaplanowanych przez Archibalda (który przywłaszcza sobie koronę), Roland zostaje wygnany z królestwa i potajemnie organizuje ruch oporu. Na Enroth zaczyna się Wojna o Sukcesję. Zaprezentowana światu w czerwcu 1995 roku gra Heroes of Might and Magic swoją popularność wśród graczy zawdzięczała przede wszystkim udanej konstrukcji systemu rozgrywki będącego rozwinięciem mechaniki gry King’s Bounty oraz różnorodności istot napotykanych lub wykorzystywanych w trakcie zmagań z antagonistami ze świata Enroth. Nic dziwnego zatem, że producent: New World Computing wraz z wydawcą: The 3DO Company pokusili się o zdyskontowanie sukcesu w roku następnym. Gra swoją premierę miała dnia 1 października 1996 roku, zaś w Polsce wydana została nakładem środków firmy Mirage w rodzimej wersji językowej dopiero 15 lutego 1999 r. przy cenie sugerowanej wynoszącej 99 zł. Wymagania sprzętowe gry zostały ustalone na rozsądnym poziomie: do poprawnego działania wymagany był przeto procesor i486DX2 (była to pierwsza jednostka centralna stworzona przez Intela posiadająca mnożnik częstotliwości, który w późniejszych latach stał się podstawą do podkręcania procesorów), 8 MB pamięci RAM, karta graficzna oraz muzyczna (dokładnej specyfikacji wówczas nie podano), napęd CD, system operacyjny Windows 95 oraz 60 MB wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym. Wyższe były natomiast zbilansowane wymagania rekomendowane, spełniając które można było cieszyć się pełnym zakresem oprawy graficznej. W tym wypadku należało być wyposażonym w mocniejszy procesor (co najmniej Pentium 166 MHz) oraz podwójną ilość pamięci RAM (16 MB). Na szczęście polski odbiorca gry w 1999 roku cieszył się komputerem o konfiguracji nierzadko przekraczającej wyżej podane wymogi. Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars została bardzo ciepło przyjęta zarówno przez krytyków jak i samych graczy, oraz zebrała bardzo wysokie oceny: Serwis GameSpot przyznał jej 8.2 na 10 punktów, a Adrenaline Vault (serwis niestety już zdezintegrowany wskutek ataku hakerów) oddał 5/5 gwiazdek wraz z tytułem "Najlepszej Gry Strategicznej 96/97". Computer Gaming World również ocenił grę na 5/5 dodając wymowny komentarz: "Jest to Ojciec Chrzestny II wśród gier komputerowych - sequel, który przebił oryginał uważany za nie-do-przebicia". W czasopiśmie PC Gamer z maja 1997 r. otrzymała 6 miejsce wśród najlepszych gier wszechczasów. Przedstawione tutaj fakty to ledwie czubek góry lodowej w morzu pochwał i entuzjazmu. Wymienianymi najczęściej walorami gry są: jej warstwa muzyczna i wizualna, prostota rozgrywki, istotne rozwinięcie wariantowości bohaterów i miast, obecność edytora scenariuszy, usunięcie niedoróbek pierwszej odsłony gry, a przede wszystkim nieuchwytna „grywalność” przykuwająca do ekranu monitora na długie godziny. Oczywiście pojawiały się również nieliczne zarzuty, wśród których najczęściej powtarzanymi były: prymitywizm fabuły oraz pewne niedociągnięcia dotyczące ścieżki wokalnej. HoMM II przeszło do klasyki gatunku i stało się jedną z najlepiej wspominanych po latach gier komputerowych. 15 kwietnia 1997, za sprawą Cyberlore Studios (dewelopera odpowiedzialnego również za dodatek Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal), miała miejsce premiera oficjalnego dodatku do Heroes II, który nosił podtytuł Price of Loyalty. Zawartość jaką prezentował nie była powalająca: kilka nowych utworów muzycznych, 4 nowe, ale krótkie kampanie (niestety nie rozwijały one głównego wątku), garść nowych lokacji i artefaktów oraz nowy budynek w mieście Nekromanty. Mimo skromnej liczby nowości, wiele z nich stało się inspiracją dla twórców gry lub permanentnie zagościło w serii Heroes. Obecnie dodatek nie jest już sprzedawany oddzielnie, a wraz z podstawową wersją gry pod nazwą Heroes II Gold. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:HoMMII Kategoria:NWC